


[Podfic] Sweet like Cinnamon

by cheshiretears



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe- City, Angst with a Happy Ending, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes, Relationship Problems
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-13 08:21:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28525389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cheshiretears/pseuds/cheshiretears
Summary: Baekhyun is a radio DJ whose boyfriend Jongdae has finally made it in the music industry, a happy achievement which is nonetheless affecting their relationship.(Podfic of Sweet like Cinnamon by carcasses)
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Kim Jongdae | Chen
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7
Collections: Voiceteam Mystery Box 2020, Voiceteam Mystery Box 2020: Team K-Pop





	[Podfic] Sweet like Cinnamon

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Sweet like Cinnamon](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1534382) by [carcasses (bluedreaming)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluedreaming/pseuds/carcasses). 



> Dear, wonderful blue was one of the first k-pop writers I had the pleasure of podding because they have blessed us all with the rarest of all delights-- the blanket permission statement. I absolutely adore blue's writing and am delighted to be on Team K-pop together, so go check out my teammate's work! 
> 
> This pod was submitted for Voiceteam Mystery Box 2020 Day 4 challenge: Jinx! I used the same text notification sound as few of my teammates. I'll link all of the completed fics for the Jinx in the end notes once they are uploaded!
> 
> Finally, thank you to caminante for the gorgeous cover art! Now... for some angsty Baekchen!

  


_Cover art by[caminante](https://archiveofourown.org/users/caminante/pseuds/caminante)_

**Download/stream with music** : [Google Drive](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1TsH1G0YKg_fkyl5lFoQj8oVMtRf03qLk/view?usp=sharing) (40:42 min | 50 MB)

 **Download/stream without music** : [Google Drive](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1uVx4BbjVb_v-SwRKlfimJ2zg-agE6NSh/view?usp=sharing) (37:43 min | 40 MB)

 **Text:** [Sweet like Cinnamon](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1534382) by [carcasses](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluedreaming/pseuds/carcasses)

 **Reader:** [cheshiretears](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cheshiretears/pseuds/cheshiretears)

 **Music (by order of appearance)** : [Radio by Lana Del Ray](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OaxwmMm20DM&list=WL&index=15) | [Slow and Steady by Of Monsters and Men](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uRyRymflxtU&list=WL&index=13) | [Islands by The XX](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_MCk8d1VOMA&list=WL&index=12) | [Amsterdam by Imagine Dragons](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NRJs2e53AMw&list=WL&index=11) | [Hearts a Mess by Gotye](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WyQvSKFXl8o&list=WL&index=10) | [Shelter (Cover) by Birdy](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LZemOGwiVtU&list=WL&index=7) | [No Light, No Light by Florence and the Machine](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RM_8uBMXHlA&list=WL&index=8) | [Open Arms (Cover) by EXO](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zKgs0M1apUw)

 **Sound Effects** : [Iphone.wav by thegoose09 on Freesound.org](https://freesound.org/people/thegoose09/sounds/125384/) | [Samsung Dew Drops Notification](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/792151475274252339795082179796795432/Samsung_notification_-_Dew_Drops.mp3)

**Author's Note:**

> Team K-pop's Text Notification Jinx! projects:
> 
> [Five Hour Energy](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28558359) (BTS)  
> It's Hard to Say I do (when I don't) (BTS)  
> [It's a Wonderful Life](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28559199) (ATEEZ)  
> Kun's Out of Body Sexting Experience (NCT)


End file.
